


kkamigamergirl611

by danbaihe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Kang Younghyun | Young K are Siblings, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Homophobia, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Mental Illness, Mentions of homophobia, Minecraft, Minho is just watching them crash and burn at this point, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Siblings Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Sweet, chat fic, chatfic, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe
Summary: sungiesquirrel: omg not u toollamafury: listen okay i’m eMOTIONALLY ATTACHEDsungiesquirrel: omg i thought u were emotionally attached to me im hurtllamafury: ofc i am ur my minecraft girlfriend but Easy comes in at a close second im sorry babesungiesquirrel: honestly…?  as it shouldorin which Hyunjin and Jisung go from minecraft girlfriends to real life boyfriends...?  What??
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 230





	kkamigamergirl611

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megaotaku98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/gifts).



> Sobbing in I accidentally cut this from the document and thought I lost all my work and fucking spammed the undo button
> 
> Please For The Love Of God, Do Not Let Me Write At 4 AM
> 
> n e way im gifting this to Nini, who was watching while I was writing and deserves an ending to this fic bc that's the one part she didn't read im p sure.

Jisung was in love.

He was in love with the blue eyed girl with a flower crown hung on her multicolored hair, locks perfectly dyed so that the pink faded into purple faded into yellow, a look only she could pull off. He was in love with her white blouse she tucked into short summer jeans, and he was in love with her pink colored sneakers with the white bottoms, and her pale skin.

Jisung was in love…

...and above her head?

The gamertag: kkamigamergirl611

Since middle school, Jisung had gotten hooked- no, addicted to Minecraft. It was his safe space to play and build whatever he wanted while his parents argued, or while his brother spent time finding a place for the two of them because of how heated things had gotten at his house. His mom and dad would get into huge arguments, his mom would yell about how crazy everyone thinks she is and then about something that didn’t happen but she was convinced did. Most of the time, it was about Brian or Jisung trying to kill her. So, yeah, Jisung treated his computer like his fucking child, absolutely letting no one come near it. It was his getaway, he wanted to protect it as much as possible.

It was far from the best computer, sure, but he could escape anytime he wanted to by typing in his password and clicking on the little dirt block icon and hope for the best.

At some point? He had been obsessed with fps games. Jisung was by no means a gamer, but he did actively play video games that were advertised to him when he could. He himself was broke as fuck, but there’s always your mom’s credit card you know?

Jisung had been actively looking for a mod, or maybe a server where he could play in a style similar to most fps. Shoot things, survive. Very straightforward, really. Jisung had searched for hours until he found what he was looking for. The server of all servers:

The Mining Dead.

Jisung had excitedly watched youtube videos about it all day between periods and during lunch, Chan and Changbin telling him it’s not healthy to be this fixated on something like a game. He refused to listen- like he mostly does. That day, he just wanted to play on the server.

He got home in record time, making sure no one else was at the house before running to his room and locking the door. His backpack hit the ground with a loud thud as he ran to his computer, booting it up as quickly as possible, which for him, was painfully slow.

He logged on as quickly as he could, typing in the address into the multiplayer server setup before clicking ‘add server’. He held his breath as the game loaded the server, squealing when it popped up on his screen. He clicked join, and started playing the tutorial while the resource pack loaded onto his screen.

Jisung played all night, and suffered the next morning, but he had found his favourite game.

The Mining Dead.

If only he had someone to play with.

Four years later, Jisung is a Junior in highschool, and he still obsessively plays on the server where shooting zombies and other players is the norm. He has a schedule. Go to school, come home, study and get almost all his work done in the time he has, play minecraft, finish his school work, go to bed, repeat.

He moved with his brother to a small apartment for the two to stay at, Brian trying hard to make sure Jisung could still go to school with his friends, who were the only people in Jisung’s real life he would hang out with. Jisung wasn’t big on meeting new people, and once threw a fit when he was little at a family reunion. Brian tried hard to make sure that Jisung’s friends were as close by as possible. Chan and Changbin had known Jisung since they were little. Minho? Jisung hadn’t really hung out with him outside of their friend group but knew it was important to Chan that they get along- and get along they did do pretty well.

“Jisung come hang out at my house after school. Chan and Minho are coming too- c’mon my dad got me a keyboard I can plug into the computer I wanna mess around with it with you guys.” Changbin whined, tugging Jisung’s arm gently as he put on his best cringey-cute face. Jisung scrunched up his nose and tried to pull away from his friend, sighing.

“Fine, but only if I can go home by 8pm.” Jisung said, and Changbin happily nodded. “Of course! Wouldn’t wanna separate you from your love.” Changbin said, wiggling his eyebrows. Jisung smacked his arm and he feigned hurt, gasping loudly. Jisung rolled his eyes.

Changbin’s house was nice. Instead of it being a small, two person apartment, it had a street in front of it and was one of the more traditional looking houses. The ones where you step up onto the platform and walk in and immediately take off your shoes. Jisung used to live in the basement house under Changbin’s, and even before that, he used to live in the empty house down the street, right in between Chan and Changbin’s houses.

It’s a shame Jisung’s parents divorced, really, Jisung loved living here when he did.

Changbin shouted. “Mom! Jisung, Minho, and Chan are over! I’m gonna be in my room with them!” He yelled while the highschoolers all took off their shoes.

“Okay! I’ll have snacks for you boys in a bit!” His mom yelled back, and Chan grinned while Jisung pumped his fist in the air. Changbin’s mom’s snacks were the best snacks, and he refused to believe otherwise.

Two hours later, Minho is sprawled on Changbin’s bed, reading a manhwa while laying half off the bed, his boyfriend huddled with Changbin in front of the keyboard, the two talking amongst themselves. Jisung had helped in the first hour, but then wanted to finish his homework, and so was now sitting on the floor, legs crossed, and bent over his math worksheet, humming to the beat that he and the other two had been producing, occasionally pausing to tell them to add or take away an element.

It was a little unorthodox, a little bit of a messy setup, but it worked. When Jisung finally finished his homework he stretched, body popping and cracking in response to him moving after an hour of inactivity in a cramped position.

“That’s disgusting.” Minho said, flipping the page.

“You should see me after a five hour gaming session.” Jisung said, grinning. Minho scrunched his nose. “Is that why you always smell? Because you sit in your chair for hours and play blocky with your online friends?” He teased, and Jisung pouted. “It’s Minecraft loser- you’d love it too if you knew how to play.” He huffed.

Chan yawned, eventually getting up and crossing the room, suddenly putting all his weight on his boyfriend, who groaned.

“This is how my life ends. Under hundreds of pounds of muscle.” Minho wheezed out, and Chan laughed. “Maybe if you worked out with me after your dance classes you’d be able to hold my weight. Ever think about that?” He asked, rolling on the other so he could knock the breath out of Minho again, who whacked his boyfriend on the arm.

“I wouldn’t need to hold your weight if you weren’t on top of me you big baby.” Minho said, and Chan laughed, wiggling to get off Minho and properly curl around him. They were so domestic.

It was disgusting.

Jisung sighed and scooted over to Changbin, looking at the music program that was up. He played what they had so far. A nice baseline, a nice melody- ooh the drop at the chorus hit hard. Jisung liked it.

“You know this could be professional. It sounds like one of those cool underground songs.” Jisung murmured, humming. “Now all we need is some fucking lyrics.” He said, sighing.

“Should we write individual verses and see where they fit better?” Changbin suggested. Jisung nodded.

“The chorus though- it sounds like it’s unboxing. Like even though you hear the first part of the chorus really well it starts taking away the layers.” Jisung tried to explain to Changbin. “Maybe for whatever lyrics we write we do it the same way?” He asked, humming. He didn’t explain it well, but Changbin seemed to get what he was saying, and nodded. With a few clicks, the two were making revisions to the song before writing their verses.

Like clockwork, Jisung was at home by 8pm exactly, greeting his brother, who was in the kitchen with one of his friends from school, before closing the door to his bedroom and locking it.

Like clockwork, his bag hit the floor as he tried to boot up his computer as quickly as possible, practically jumping in his seat.

Like clockwork, he logged onto The Mining Dead server and started playing where he left off, looking for someone to partner up with in the game. Many people try to troll others by saying they’ll partner with them, then by killing them. It is, afterall, the pvp server he was on. Over the years he had mastered the skills to take exactly .5 seconds to kill someone else in-game.

He didn’t expect to get a response as he waited at first, stocking up on food and ammo.

kkamigamergirl611: ill team. what safezone r u at?

Jisung read the message that was privately sent to him with excitement, humming as he quickly typed back.

sungiesquirrel_Xx: blackwood sz

There was a moment of silence as Jisung didn’t move, waiting for the other to respond.

kkamigamergirl611: blackwood? middle of the map?

sungiesquirrel_Xx: i wanted to hit up hospital and fort locations

kkamigamergirl611: sexc. see u at sz

Jisung was...well...not sure what he was expecting? The username was clapped (so was his, he had no room to talk), and reminded him of a friend he had on an old server very vaguely.

When kkamigamergirl611 loaded into the world, Jisung wasn’t surprised to see a skin that, albeit looking different and styled in it’s own way, was basically just another edit of the flower girl ombre hair skin that most girls on this game seemed to have. Not that Jisung was complaining, his skin was Doraemon in a maid costume.

Yeah...we don’t talk about it.

kkamigamergirl611: one sec. gotta stock up.

sungiesquirrel_Xx: take ur time!

After a few minutes, and Kkami (what Jisung was calling the other player- Kkami said she didn’t mind and typed out Sungie in the chat when referring to Jisung, which he thought was cute because everyone called him squirrel usually) getting all her supplies, the two headed on motorcycles to the city of atlanta, a huge city spot on the map where not many other players tended to find each other just because of the sheer mass of the city.

Jisung and Kkami decided to hit up the city’s mall, one of Jisung’s favourite places on the whole map. Kkami was...impressive with looting. If Jisung could develop a crush on just someone’s gameplay alone, he would have a big fat one on kkamigamergirl611. The other player was fast at exchanging supplies they needed for ones they could drop in a bag, and at perceiving threats. Jisung is usually competitive when it comes to zombie killing on the server, but he was absolutely in love with how efficient Kkami was in the game.

They talked through the general chat, making sure to not share location unless one private messaged the other, not wanting any other players to come over to where they were. They made quick work of the mall, going to the roof and managing to jump onto the helicopter someone built, shooting zombies as they came at them. It wasn’t like they could reach the two.

They ended up chatting with short messages for hours like that. It was oddly...calm. Peaceful. Jisung hated staying in one place for too long usually, but it was nice to have someone to talk to.

kkamigamergirl611 [PRIVATE MESSAGE]: hey do u have discord?

sungiesquirrel_Xx [PRIVATE MESSAGE]: i do!

kkamigamergirl611 [PRIVATE MESSAGE]: omg let’s exchange i have to log off soon

kkamigamergirl611 [PRIVATE MESSAGE]: mine is llamafury#0827

sungiesquirrel_Xx [PRIVATE MESSAGE]: ok ill show up as sungiesquirrel#3221

Jisung picked up his phone right as he got the notification for a friend request. He grinned and accepted it, setting his phone down. He looked to minecraft to see the other typing.

kkamigamergirl611 [PRIVATE MESSAGE]: i have to go now. Bye!! Ill talk to u on disc

kkamigamergirl611 has logged out.

Jisung hummed as he looked around. Well, there wasn’t much else to do anymore, and he had lost his interest in the fort. He logged out as well, checking the time. It was almost midnight. Damn, how time flies.

llamafury: lolol ngl i was expecting you to be a bad player

Jisung laughed as he typed his reply back.

sungiesquirrel: im offended. how dare u assume my obviously epic skill?

llamafury: skdjfs lmaooo im sorry ur rlly good we should play again!!

llamafury: i honestly had a really fun time omg

sungiesquirrel: same! I’ve been on that server for years and i never rlly have much fun w other ppl even if we’re like full car chase or smth u kno?

llamafury: ooh yeye. I server hop a lot, and it seems like the longer ppl are on servers the more they come to assume they don’t have to try as hard and its?? Annoying asf 

sungiesquirrel: omg yeah i can’t play with other veteran players bc at some point they just become?? So slow lmao like wyd

llamafury: OMG YEAH like?? no one asked u to be on this server this long u can log off any time bro being part of the ‘elite’ is absolutely worthless in a game where people can create their own kingdoms you fool

Jisung laughed. He got up from his computer, turning it off as he paused texting the other to go and wash his face. He changed into his pajamas, flopping on his bed and plugging up his phone to keep talking to the other.

They spent all night texting through the app, Jisung only falling asleep after another two hours of exchanging messages with the other.

All week, Chan and Changbin noticed how weird Jisung was acting. How excited he would get when his phone buzzed with a discord notification. How the usually very quiet, anxiety-ridden male would burst out laughing during the middle of lunch or breakfast, the entirety of dinner spent looking at his phone. At some point, Brain even came to them asking if Jisung was talking to one of them in discord, but they both shook their heads.

Minho didn’t seem phased by Jisung’s brighter mood, and when Chan asked why, Minho simply shrugged. “I’ve never seen him smile this much in a day. Why be weirded out by it? He must really like whoever he’s talking to.” Minho said, and Chan agreed. Maybe they would just let Jisung be Jisung without question.

...nah.

“Hey sungie, after school wanna join us at the comic book store? A new horror comic came out.” Changbin said, and Jisung didn’t bother to look up from his phone. “Yeah, sure.” Jisung said absentmindedly, typing away while focused on the screen. He bursted out laughing and a boy from the next table glared.

“Hey could you maybe shut the fuck up? Some of us like to eat in peace.” A voice snapped, and Jisung looked up to see Hyunjin. Same class, same grade. Jisung hated the other with a burning passion. Why? Because everyone was convinced Hyunjin was perfect. Captain of the dance team, class Vice President, athletic, perfect grades...everyone loved him. But Jisung knew the truth. Hwang Hyunjin was an asshole. Pretty, but an asshole.

He was rude, but people never noticed because of how smooth his voice was. He was overdramatic, and the few times Jisung had run into him or interacted with him had been some of Jisung’s worst experiences in school.

“Sorry Hwang, I’m not going to tone down my mood just because you’re a baby who can’t put earphones in.” Jisung snapped back, sighing. Hyunjin glared at him, but stayed silent.

Changbin groaned. “Man, if Hyunjin starts picking on you in class again that’s entirely your fault.” He said, and Minho raised an eyebrow. “Hyunjin? Are you kidding me? Jinnie couldn’t hurt a soul.” Minho said, and Jisung scoffed. “Then you obviously don’t know Hyunjin.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“What? What did he do?”

“The fucker used to trip me all the time in middle school.”

“Three years ago?”

“Yeah, my knee got fucked up one of the times and now sometimes it hurts to go up stairs.” He said, sighing.

“Didn’t you used to pull his hair all the time though?” Chan recounted, and Jisung rolled his eyes. “In elementary.” He responded.

“Man, how long has that feud been going on?” Chan asked, and Jisung rolled his eyes.

“As long as it needs to maybe? Hwang Hyunjin is a menace to the student body.” Jisung said, sighing. He looked down at his plate of mostly untouched food, starting to eat. Chan and Minho looked to each other, Chan helplessly shrugging.

Jisung had worked up a new schedule. Wake up, go to school, come home, rush do all his homework, talk with Kkami, play Minecraft if they both want to, and then a few hours of free time. Jisung was currently at the bookstore with his friends, humming to himself as he looked through the shelves. The three had been obsessed with horror comics since middle school, and Minho was there to tag along, probably to get the next issue of his shitty romance crime manhwa that Jisung never bothered to keep up with.

Jisung crouched down as he reached the bottom shelf, smiling to himself as he pulled out an issue of ‘Side Effects’, Jisung’s favourite psychological horror manhwa of all time. It was about a group of boys that can travel between different dimensions, but as they do so to try and solve a puzzle, they succumb to the side effects of travelling like that, and as a result, their own mental illness gets worse.

It was interesting, a solid plot line, and the art was amazing. If you thought Jisung was obsessed with Minecraft, his obsession for Side Effects was way worse. He had all the issues as they came out, and the first three signed by the author himself (a great horror writer by the way, Jisung had some of his other works- some novel, some manhwa. Side Effects remained his favourite, but he still appreciated the artwork that was this author’s skill), the posters that came in the back of every issue neatly put up in his room, Jisung careful not to damage them. He had a Side Effects themed case on his phone, and he had art photocards of the characters on display on the same shelf that he had every issue that came out.

So yeah, color Jisung a bit obsessed.

Kkami also liked Side Effects, but not nearly as much as Jisung did. The two still talked about the series a lot though, and Jisung appreciated the time Kkami was willing to take to read Jisung’s long rants before replying with an equally long message.

Jisung rang up the book, taking the small bag it was placed in with a small “thanks” as he waited for his friends to hurry.

“The new issue of Easy just proves my point that nothing in these character’s lives are ever easy.” Changbin said, ugly sobbing against Jisung’s shoulder. The boy was sleeping over tonight at his own insistence, because according to him he wanted to hang out but Chan and Minho were absolutely disgusting, and Jisung agreed.

Jisung, however, forgot how emotional Changbin was while reading. And it wasn’t really a problem, it was just funny to see the older sprawled on his floor sobbing because the main character of his current favourite series had just conquered some kingdom in the middle of the night, and now is facing a different difficulty. Honestly? If Jisung was into Easy, he would cry too. That entire series seemed like one angst filled plot after the other. Jisung will stick to his zombies and occasional psychological horror, thanks.

His phone buzzed and he checked the notification.

llamafury: hey pretty girl down to play? might be able to soon

Jisung looked at the message and smiled, before looking back to Changbin. He typed out a response.

sungiesquirrel: u know i would love to bb but my friend is over. he’s mad crying over the newest issue of easy

llamafury: omg as he should, that twist at the end made me ugly sob into my pillow i was so sad- how could author-nim do Mogie so dirty?? That mf had gone through so much why take his mom too

sungiesquirrel: omg not u too

llamafury: listen okay i’m eMOTIONALLY ATTACHED

sungiesquirrel: omg i thought u were emotionally attached to me im hurt

llamafury: ofc i am ur my minecraft girlfriend but Easy comes in at a close second im sorry babe

sungiesquirrel: honestly…? as it should

llamafury: i knew u would understand babe xoxo

Jisung chuckled a little as he set down his phone, comforting a sobbing Binnie still, running his fingers through the other’s hair.

“You tired buffoon I think it’s time for bed.” Jisung said with a sigh, bookmarking where Changbin had stopped reading to cry.

“You can finish it tomorrow, yeah?” Jisung said, and Changbin sighed, messily wiping his face with a tissue. “Yeah. I’m gonna go wash my face and brush my teeth.” Changbin said, and Jisung nodded, putting the books on his desk. Jisung changed into a slightly different black hoodie and gray sweatpants. Unlike Changbin, he wasn’t a heathen who slept with a shirt off but socks on.

Also, it was winter. He was cold and needed warmth and until he got a heater, Changbinn and his hoodie would have to do.

Jisung had known Changbin since forever, so he really just saw the other as an annoying brother, even more annoying than Brian sometimes. Same went for Chan. But the two occasionally brought him stuff, so, it worked out.

Jisung waited to use the bathroom, jokingly scrunching up his nose at a half naked Changbin emerging, crawling under Jisung’s sheets.

“I can’t believe you sleep with no shirt on in the middle of fucking winter.” Jisung said, and Changbin laughed, adjusting the covers.

“Shut up Mr. Still sleeps with a stuffed animal.”

“You’re not so slick with gyu you motherfucker, at least my stuffed animal isn’t named after the sound it makes.” Jisung said, snorting as Changbin had a staring contest with the stuffed creeper Jisung had on the bed. Jisung made quick work of brushing his teeth and washing his face, sighing.

“I’m little spoon!” He claimed, Jumping on his bed and wiggling his way between Changbin and the wall, reaching over and plugging his phone in.

“What the fuck else were you gonna be?” Changbin asked, snorting as he hugged his friend snuggly. Not too tight for them to be uncomfortable and sweaty, not too loose for Jisung to wake up if Changbin shifted. Jisung curled up, yawning. He lifted his room remote to turn off the light before placing it right back on the corner of his bed, closing his eyes.

“Night Binnie.” He murmured, rubbing his eyes.

“Night Sungie.”

Weekends were the absolute best in Jisung’s opinion. His brother makes strawberry pancakes on Saturday mornings, he spends a lot of time with his friends, the weekends were generally great.

They were even greater now that Kkami talked to him daily, and sent pictures of her actual dog, Kkami. Kkami wasn’t her real name, she loved the dog and so that’s what she went by online. Jisung thought it was cute, and asked for frequent dog pics.

Kkami was happy to oblige, but jokingly complained that her sungie (she said her! sungie!) was going to drop her for her dog, and Jisung laughed at that. He smiled as he scrolled through their messages, humming to himself.

Jisung was always in a good mood on Saturday mornings, but talking to Kkami was obviously putting him in a brighter mood. He hummed as they texted each other, Changbin and Brian opting to talk to each other instead. They’d include Jisung if he wanted to talk, but right at the moment, he seemed too obsessed with his blocky gf.

llamafury: r we at the point yet where i can ask if u have kakaotalk?

Jisung paused. What if Kkami thought he was ugly? Or thought he was emo and didn’t want to talk to him anymore? He quickly opened up his kakao app and changed his profile picture to a picture of his bookshelf with red led lights, the background picture being one of a street in the middle of the night. Seemed fitting. He changed his profile display name simply to ‘Sungie’. Perfect.

Jisung opened his discord app and typed out a response.

sungiesquirrel: ofc! we share beds in minecraft

llamafury: if that was ur logic i would’ve had ur number weeks ago??

sungiesquirrel: ...n e ways

llamafury: my id is just same as discord

sungiesquirrel: !! same. it shouldnt be too hard to find u then brb

Jisung logged onto his kakaotalk app again and hummed as he searched the id. One result came up. He clicked it, humming. The display name was Hyunjin- and while Jisung immediately thought of stupid perfect Hyunjin, he soon rememebred that Hyunjin was a unisex name, and that Kkami- Hyunjin- was, well, Jisung’s minecraft gf. Although, he was also Hyunjin’s minecraft gf, and he never bothered to correct her. Oh well. There’s no way right? His Hyunjin is nice and not an absolute asshole and Jisung sometimes worries for Hyunjin because she stays out really late working too hard and is too exhausted to text sometimes.

There’s no way she’s the same person as tall, perfect, athletic, popular Hyunjin.

Jisung clicked the ‘add friend’ button. The other’s pfp was of what Jisung assumed was Kkami, a small white dog who looked cute and also like he could murder you in cold blood. Adorable. Now Jisung’s child, he has no choice. The background picture was of a lake in front of a cityscape, the sky a faded blue, almost gray, and the moon out in the middle of the day.

Sexc photography skills.

Jisung saw his friend request had been accepted and he typed a message first.

sungie: omg is that ur dog hes so cute kkami is so cute omg

hyunjin: sobbing pls dont leave me for my dog i can already feel u gravitating towards my aggressive baby

sungie: how can i not hes like a little fur ball

hyunjin: yeah a little fur ball of pain and despair and wraith

sungie: so he’s in his danganronpa phase?

hyunjin: KDJFD lmaooo yeah i guess so?

hyunjin: huh...i never thought of it that way, but ur right

sungie: omg ur dog should cosplay junko enoshima

hyunjin: i can tell you’re already a great influence on him smh

sungie: omg...what if we...listened to nightcore together...with our son? Haha...no...unless?

hyunjin: omg angel with a shotgun here I come

Jisung laughed and shook his head, before checking the time. Then he looked outside. “Is it snowing?” Jisung asked, and his elder brother peered through the window. “It seems so.” He said in response, and Jisung sighed. “Damn, my walk today is going to be so cold.” He murmured, sighing.

“You could always...not go on the walk.” Brian said, and Jisung rolled his eyes. “Yeah right. You just don’t want to be alone with Changbin for an hour.” Jisung said, and Changbin laughed. Brian was awkward with Jisung’s friends, even if they had known the siblings for a while. Brian was like that one guy that was a brother figure to everyone, but was awkward as hell sometimes. Even with his own friends, his boyfriend for christ’s sake, he had his moments. Once his boyfriend tried to kiss Brian but Brian was caught off guard and responded by high-fiving his lips.

Jisung keeps it in his constantly refreshed memories in case he needs blackmail material.

“We can watch a movie?” Chan asked, and Brian hummed. “Sure- I was thinking of watching this new one that came out...it’s the spinoff of a drama...crime…”

Jisung tuned his brother and friend out as he went to clear his plate and changed into a pair of daytime sweats (so much different than the ones he sleeps in), and a daytime hoodie (again, very VERY different from the one he sleeps in). He grabbed his shoes and padded coat, putting them on quickly and stuffing his keys into his pocket along with his phone.

Taking a walk was a weekly thing for him. Or well, less taking a walk, more finding an excuse to leave the house so he can smoke the pack of cigarettes he steals from his mother on his visits to her. Jisung feels bad, taking advantage of her poor eyesight and memory, but it goes away as soon as he’s on his walks, steps to the rhythm of the song playing in his earbuds, the river on one side of Jisung.

He walks to his favourite bench, where he sits and takes out a shitty, half-working lighter and a crushed cigarette pack from the inner pocket of his coat. It takes him only a few seconds to have a lit cigarette between his lips, mouth warm while the rest of his face was freezing. His phone alert went off and Jisung checked it. It was Hyunjin.

hyunjin: wyd?

Jisung wondered if he should answer truthfully. He did, once, and Hyunjin told him smoking was bad for his health and that he should be careful. Jisung appreciated the care from the other, he really did. He just couldn’t break the small things in his schedule that were keeping him pulled together.

sungie: out on a walk. hbu? 

hyunjin: same. i wanted to get a picture of the city when the snow builds up

sungie: sexc photographer skills i see

hyunjin: lmaooo no. it’s just a hobby

Jisung adjusts himself so that he’s comfortable on the bench, eyes closed, humming along to the melody of a song playing in his earphones, occasionally pausing to take a drag of the cigarette between his fingers.

However, all peaceful and good things come to an end eventually, right?

“Jisung?”

The voice was hostile, questioning. Jisung’s eyes flew open and they landed on none other than...god fucking damnit it’s the motherfucking hwang.

The other was in a plain gray padded coat, it mostly zipped up. A brown hoodie was on underneath it, covering Hyunjin’s head, but his face was uncovered. He wore jeans and regular white sneakers. Does he just not give a fuck about the cold? Jisung noticed a bag slung over his shoulder, and something in his hands that he crossed.

Was that a…?

Jisung looked to his own cigarette, and then back to the one between Hyunjin’s fingers. He couldn’t help but grin internally.

“What are you doing here?” He spat, raising an eyebrow.

“Me? What are you doing?” Hyunjin asked, scoffing as if Jisung just asked him something offensive.

“Looks to me like we’re both out for a smoke.” Jisung said, head tilting towards the cigarette in Hyunjin’s hand. Hyunjin seemed to remember it was there and quickly dropped it on the ground, stomping it out.

“I don’t smoke.” He said, and Jisung just laughed. The other seemed to be a bit embarrassed, but Jisung couldn’t help it. Perfect Hwang Hyunjin, in the middle of the cold, technically breaking the law. Definitely breaking his picture perfect student personality in Jisung’s eyes.

“Yeah. Okay. Sure.” Jisung stubbed out his own cigarette, but did so carefully, pocketing it. He’d cut off the end and smoke the rest later.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I asked it first, pretty boy.”

“You could get in trouble you know-”

“So could you.” Jisung looked to Hyunjin, chuckling. He smiled. “I’m not the best student in the school by any means, but the staff do know me well. We could both get in trouble.” He said, and Hyunjin was silent after that. The other looked exhausted. Jisung almost felt bad. Almost.

“No physical fights this time?” He offered, and Hyunjin looked up, before slowly nodding.

“No physical fights.” The taller repeated, sighing.

“Sit down.” Jisung offered, and after a moment of staring at Jisung in confusion, he listened.

“I-”

“We don’t have to talk. In fact- please, let’s not. I want to punch your stupid pretty face sometimes.” Jisung said honestly, and a silence fell between them.

“Okay.” Hyunjin said, getting comfortable as he wiggled on the cold park bench.

They watched the snow fall together in silence, the city behind the river. It looked...well...beautiful. The snow was softly falling, already having covered most of the land in a semi-thin layer of ice. Just barely thick enough that Jisung could crunch it if he set his foot down.

For a few minutes, everything was peaceful…

...until Hyunjin’s phone started ringing.

“Fuck.” Hyunjin cussed, bringing his phone out from his pocket, seeing a caller ID that seemed to make him frown. Jisung glanced, but didn’t see who it was. Who cares. He should be heading home anyways.

“Damn Hyunjin. You got a mouth on you. Smoking too? Are you really the school’s best student?” Jisung teased, remembering how Hyunjin would snap at him for the very same things.

“Shut it Han.”

“Mmm there’s the guy I know and love. Really thought you were about to have character development for a minute.” Jisung said, getting up and sighing as he exhaled, watching his breath disappear in the air.

“Have fun with whoever the fuck is calling you. Maybe a shitty girlfriend?” Jisung asked offhandedly, not meaning for the other to answer the question as he walked back to his house silently.

Maybe if he had stayed longer, or taken a proper look at the other, he would’ve noticed the camera bag.

“A what?” Jisung asked, looking at the mini tv the brothers had in their kitchen.

“A snow in. They predict until Monday.” Brian said, looking at the news.

“What?” Jisung groaned. “You’re kidding.”

“I thought you would’ve liked the snow in...you know, you have an excuse to shut yourself in and go on horror manga forums and play video games all day.” Brian said, eyeing Jisung suspiciously.

“Yeah but monday we were gonna have a smash bros tournament at Chan’s house. Minho even invited his friends so that we would have enough people.” Jisung whined, and Brian raised an eyebrow.

“So you’re upset because you can’t play video games...instead of playing video games.” He said, and Jisung rolled his eyes, not looking at his brother.

“Maybe if you had a hobby besides stupid guitar you’d know why i’d want to go.” He said, and Brian looked offended and bewildered.

“You play the guitar though too?” He argued back, and Jisung raised an eyebrow.

“Sure. But you play every instrument known to man and spend hours strumming on your guitar. Get me a better pair of noise cancelling headphones.” Jisung argued back, before walking to his room with the coffee he just fixed himself. He shut and locked the door behind him, bare feet padding across the room as he set the cup of coffee down on his desk.

He sat down in his desk chair and slid his feet into his house slippers before taking his phone off the desk and checking his notifications. Just like clockwork...nothing from real life friends or the accounts he had to keep up with real life friends. One from a minecraft forum. One from Hyunjin. Jisung clicked on the notification, letting his phone load up kakaotalk.

hyunjin: bruh im snowed in

sungie: bruh me too

hyunjin: bruh oml

sungie: bruh ikr wtf do i do now

hyunjin: suffer ig

sungie: sobbing what did i do to deserve this??

He set his phone down, turning his computer on. He clicked through some random websites that popped up through ads, humming to himself as his spotify playlist played in the background.

His phone buzzed again and he glanced at it. Another text from Hyunjin. He sipped his coffee as he unlocked his phone, smiling.

hyunjin: fr tho i hate the idea of being home possible LONGER than monday. that shit doesn’t sit well w me fr

sungie: yeah i’m sad i had plans on monday :(((

hyunjin: lmao yeah i did too im really upset now :((

sungie: let’s look for new games. I love minecraft but also i was thinking that i wanna try a game like the comic Side Effects u kno? psychological horror time

hyunjin: omg!! Im so down. tbh u seem like you would’ve been a huge part of the horror fandom

sungie: i almost was?? I had a creepypasta phase idk if that counts lmaooo

hyunjin: uhm...not quite

sungie: horror manga, novel, and game phase

hyunjin: almost….

sungie: ...i once wrote a enderman x herobrine smut fanfic jokingly but then became emotionally invested in the relationship between the two and their character development

hyunjin: that’s disgusting tell me more

sungie: DKFJGKJSD pls no i’ve already embarrassed myself a lot

hyunjin: its ok i have too baby dw dw <3

Jisung paused and smiled. Being called baby was...nice. Even as an online pet name it was still super cute and Jisung still liked being called it. He typed out a response.

sungie: lmao nice try nerd its my turn tell me abt ur nightcore/vocaloid phase

hyunjin: i plead the fifth

sungie: u can probably sing all of nightcore discord at 2x speed i don’t trust u

hyunjin: that’s valid and i respect that stance but also discord was a mf good song

sungie: was it even originally called discord?

hyunjin: ...I don’t think so, no lmao

sungie: omg wait babe honey sweetheart love of my life minecraft gf 

hyunjin: u couldve just typed one of those and i would’ve responded.

hyunjin: but yes?

sungie: there’s a computer app we can use to watch movies together let’s watch a scary movie or smth we don’t have to be on screen we can type our reactions out.

hyunjin: omg is this….? A date…? Hha…..haha….no….unless?

sungie: it absolutely is you fool im courting you is it working yet?

hyunjin: 100% let’s watch a psychological horror im in the mood

sungie: haha babe ur so sexc

sungie: go get snacks and drink while i set the application up on comp ok?

hyunjin: ofc brb

Jisung grinned excitedly. He had something to keep him occupied for the day at least. Maybe the rest of his weekend wouldn’t be too bad. Right?

Two hours later, Hyunjin and Jisung had decided on a horror movie binge. They finished the first movie and had decided on watching an american horror film this time around. Apparently a band performed for a crowd of nazis that they didn’t know were nazi’s and then end up getting trapped in the building when they tried to escape. It was a weird plot, but Jisung and Hyunjin had a lot of fun making fun of it.

The two were sending chat messages back and forth like nobody’s business, Jisung laughing out loud at a meme Hyunjin sent when describing one of the characters. Jisung didn’t look up from his computer until the movie finished and he checked the time.

It was...already late in the afternoon. Wow. He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing them slightly, eyes burning from how long he had been keeping them open.

hyunjin: hey, we live in the same area of seoul right?

sungie: uh yes we do lmao why?

hyunjin: well, since apparently the snow is only gonna get worse from here why don’t we meet up? hang out for like an hour or so or something? maybe if we see each other at school then we can sit together!!

Jisung typed a reply, before sighing and deleting it. He then tried to type something else, but ended up deleting that too. What if Hyunjin was a stalker from the girls school next door? Or what if she was a girl who only liked girls and she never saw Jisung’s face so she didn’t realize he was a boy and felt bad for him and set him up with her sister or something?

Or, and this one made Jisung the most anxious, what if she just thought Jisung was ugly and weird?

hyunjin: if ur anxious that’s ok i mean we’ve never seen each others faces or even called before i don’t even know what u look like lmao

Jisung hummed as he thought out his reply. Maybe Hyunjin would just have a better time letting him down in real life after she saw him? He wanted to meet Hyunjin, and she wanted to meet him. Why not, right?

He typed slowly, thinking of the message to send.

sungie: i mean, ig im down?? Im just thinking bc we’ve never seen each other. And we’ve never heard each other’s voices you know? How would we identify each other?

hyunjin: omg let’s set our ringtones to nightcore rn so then when we go we can hear each other’s ringtone when we call it!!

sungie: ily but i fucking refuse to have my anime weeb shit as my ringtone sobs

hyunjin: that’s fair

sungie: maybeeeee side effects ringtone? For me. N then for u i can set the theme song of the Easy theme song !! like two great manhwas and even greater aeni.

hyunjin: omg my gf is so smart sobs this is why our beds are next to each other in minecraft

sungie: omg yes

hyunjin: setting it rn

Jisung laughed as he set the other’s ringtone to the music file that contained the theme song of Easy’s anime adaptation. He hummed, looking for places to meet up, but as he was, a location popped up into his head.

sungie: what about froggie comics? the shop w all the newest manhwa n stuff? It’s usually got a few people hanging around.

hyunjin: !!! y es

hyunjin: what time should we go today?

sungie: mmm its 1:54 now and its a 10 min walk there for me should we say like 2:30 maybe?

hyunjin: give me an extra five min on top of that n yeah!!!

sungie: its a date!!

hyunjin: haha...what if we...kissed under the comic book store doorway?? Haha,,, no...unless?

sungie: go get dressed loser i need to wear smth other than my bedtime sweats sobs

hyunjin: on it, brb while i go look my best omg

Jisung laughed and set his phone down. There was no way he’d look his absolute very best for some random online friend. Absolutely not.

A silence fell over the room as he glanced to his closet, chewing his lip.

In mere seconds, he was rushing towards the closet door, throwing it open before starting to ransack his closet. Oh jeez. He should’ve redid his hair a week ago when Brian asked him if he wanted to, the roots of his blond dyed hair was starting to show, and he probably needed a haircut with how long it was getting. But alas, Jisung had ditched it to talk to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin.

Crap.

Jisung looked through his clothes, deciding on a black turtleneck under a white hoodie. Hell yeah baby he’s gonna blend in with the snow. Pants? Fuck pants. Wait no. He needs pants. Fuck. He found a pair of dark red jeans. Sure. They work. He’ll just wear Brian’s fancy socks under them. The black ones. And his own beat up doc martens. They were definitely NOT even SLIGHTLY platform. He’s perfectly fine with his height. Yes, yes, this was a perfect outfit.

He went to go throw it on, running to his brother’s room for the socks. He glanced at the time. Seriously?? It was barely 2:10. Wait he had only 10 minutes left- oh god. Oh fuck-

He stared at himself in the mirror for a good minute, before simply running his fingers through his hair and putting on earrings. One was dangly and the other was a simple small one. They went together well. Jisung made sure he had his phone and wallet, before grabbing his coat and beanie, yelling to his brother he’s gonna meet up with his friends. His brother might’ve said be careful but he wasn’t really sure.

Halfway through the walk, Jisung realized he forgot his earphones and cursed at himself. He needed those two little shits right now to blast music in his ears and calm his nerves. He sent Hyunjin a small little ‘omw’ with a squirrel emoji. Hyunjin hadn’t replied. He was starting to get scared. What if the other blew him off or something?

He was scared. Should he turn back around? No. He was already committed to this. He should meet the love of his virtual life, right?

Yeah.

Somehow, he realized he had walked to the front of the store and at this point he was just biding his time. He looked at his phone. No new notifications. He sighed, and slowly walked in. A few people were already there. Someone in a long black padded coat, someone in a bright red sweater, and someone holding the coat in their hand and wearing a plain yellow t-shirt.

He wasn’t expecting anything per say, but walking in still felt...anticlimactic. Hyunjin did say he might be a bit late. Jisung checked the clock on the store wall. Jisung was early. 2:28.

To calm his nerves he headed to his favourite horror manhwa section, humming as his eyes skimmed the shelves. He took a couple off the shelf before he would glance at the cover, and neatly put it back. He repeated this about two or three times before checking the time again. 2:33. Right as he did, someone came bursting through the front door, but when he tried to see who it was, they were already gone in the aisles of the store. Jisung sighed and looked to his phone again. A bubble with three dots popped up. Hyunjin was typing.

hyunjin: sorry !! lmao i was running late!!

sungie: ur ok!! Ngl i havent looked up from the shelf yet.

Jisung typed out another message, but was cut off by a sound coming from his left. He looked up to see someone hit their shin up against a bookshelf and curse loudly. From a glance it looked like the padded jacket dude from earlier that Jisung saw. “Hey are you okay?” Jisung asled, raising an eyebrow. The guy turned around and Jisung regretted asking.

“Oh jesus christ.” The other boy scowled. “What are you doing here?” Hwang Hyunjin scowled.

“None of your business. What are you doing?” Jisung shot back, and Hyunjin responded with the same sentence.

Jisung got a bad gut feeling. Okay maybe not bad, but just an odd one.

“Didn’t know you like comics.” Jisung said.

“I don’t. They’re fucking stupid.” Hyunjin spat, and Jisung rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Yeah okay. Are you just in denial because you’re worried i’ll tell your stupid school friends?” Jisung asked, and Hyunjin scoffed. “Like they would ever fucking listen to you. I’m just waiting for someone.” He said. 

“Or maybe you just read the inappropriate section huh? I bet you buy them off the guys above our grade.” Jisung said, not even looking at hyunjin. Hyunjin just seemed further angered by this and stepped up to Jisung.

“Why the fuck would I? No you fucking asshole I don’t read that stuff. If anything- horror is my favourite-”

“Oh! So you DO like comics!”

“That’s not what I said!”

“No, you only said horror is your favourite which insinuates that you’ve read enough to know-”

“God, just shut up Jisung!” Hyunjin pushed Jisung back very suddenly into the book shelf, but Jisung saw it coming, and managed to stay on his feet despite his side hitting the bookshelf.

“What the hell is your problem Hyunjin?” Jisung asked, pushing back. He took this as an opportunity to quickly disappear into the next aisle. Maybe he should just call Hyunjin now. Have her save him from Hyunjin. Oh- that’ll get tiring quick. No matter. He quickly unlocked his phone and pressed the call button, holding the phone tightly as he listened for the loud ringtone.

He recognized it easily, the theme song. He had watched the anime adaptation before at Changbin’s request, and every single episode Changbin sang along with the theme song of Easy even after it had become annoying.

Why the hell was it coming from behind him? He turned around to be met face to face with…(surprise, surprise), a bookshelf. No, the song was coming from behind the bookshelf. The aisle Jisung had just been in with Hyunjin…

No. No no no no no.

But it made sense? It worked and it made sense and Jisung hoped that it was just some sick coincidence. But there were only three other people in the store and he doubted another one of them were named Hyunjin.

Jisung exhaled. Maybe his Hyunjin was in the aisle with the other Hyunjin, but Hyunjin had been alone- there had only been a few seconds passing between them pushing each other.

He closed his eyes and felt for the bookshelf. Maybe if he turned and opened his eyes again, shitty, perfect, horrible Hwang Hyunjin would just cease to exist. Maybe, right? Maybe Jisung was just crazy and Hyunjin was a figment of his imagination, yeah.

But instead, when he opened his eyes, Hwang Hyunjin was not gone. Instead, the other teenager was looking at his phone, smiling widely. From the phone was the theme song playing. Jisung might’ve already been crying, who knows. He hung up the phone and the ringing stopped. Hyunjin looked confused. Jisung pressed the call button again. It took a few seconds, but Hyunjin’s phone started ringing again. He turned to Jisung and, looking a little surprised, but after a bit of hesitance, started to speak. “Look, I know we’re assholes to each other but pushing you wasn’t cool and-”

He glanced at Jisung’s screen and cut himself off. Then looked at his own screen. He wordlessly hung up the call. Silently, he stared Jisung in the eyes, raising his phone so that he could look at the screen at the same time. He pressed the call button. There was a few seconds of silence before Jisung’s phone started ringing. It took a few minutes to sink in for both of them, but as soon as it did, Jisung hung up.

“Fuck this shit.” Jisung said, shoving his phone in his pocket and heading straight towards the front door, zipping his coat back up. The store’s bells rang as he pushed the door open, immediately almost getting his hat swept up in the winds. The snow seemed to have gone from peaceful and calm to almost a blizzard, and Jisung felt his face attacked by the cold, he immediately squeezed his eyes closed, but he didn’t want to go back in.

Something sort of soft was wrapped around his face, and he realized it was a scarf. He looked up to see Hyunjin, hands in his pockets, expression unreadable. He was wearing an unreadable expression. Jisung was crying still, and Hyunjin didn’t say anything, but Jisung knew he was gonna follow him. Jisung started walking, but after some time, the wind seemed to pick up and Hyunjin dragged him into a nearby cat cafe.

“I’m sorry we’re closing in an hour-”

“It’s fine, we don’t plan on staying long- we’re just trying to message someone to pick us up.” Hyunjin said, and the worker nodded. “If you sit down I can get you guys something to drink.” The woman said, and he nodded, smiling. “Of course.” He said, chuckling. He turned to Jisung who was…

...petting a cat. Dude it’s been like five seconds. Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile. It was only for a few seconds because, then, he realized that the dude who hates him since elementary school is his online...girlfriend...yeah, he would have to think about that.

“Do you want to call your brother?” Hyunjin asked, and Jisung looked up, confused.

“What?”

‘You said- you texted about your brother once. Said he had a car. He could drive us back to our houses.”

“I told that to K…” oh, right. Hyunjin was Jinnie, was Kkami. Neat. Cool. 

“Yeah. I’ll call him.” True to his word, he called his brother, who promised to pick them both up in a few minutes. Jisung put his phone in his coat pocket after hanging up, unzipping said coat and stepping up to find Hyunjin ordering coffee for the two of them along with maybe some food. Jisung wasn’t really paying attention as he put his stuff down on the chair across the table, humming. What does he even do? The cat from earlier came near him and he pet her, the felin jumping onto his lap. Snazzy. He continued to pet the cat, looking out the cafe’s windows. Wow, the snow really had gotten bad. Almost like a blizzard. He hoped Brian would be safe while coming to get him and Hyunjin.

Speaking of the devil himself, Hyunjin came over with two cups of coffee, Jisung’s simple while Hyunjin’s basically the same, just iced. A slice of cheesecake was slid in front of him. He looked up at Hyunjin, who looked uncomfortable.

“So…” Hyunjin cleared his throat.

“So.”

A silence fell over them.

“Doraemon in a maid outfit huh?”

“Oh don’t even start yours looks like every 2014 female minecraft user ever.”

“...yeah.”

Another silence.

“Why do you hate me?” Hyunjin asked.

“I don’t know.” Jisung answered honestly and shrugged. “Because you hate me.” He said.

“I don’t though.” Hyunjin said, and Jisung kept petting the cat. “I hated you because you hate me.” He paused. “I thought.” He corrected himself. “I thought you hated me.”

“Cool. So we don’t hate each other then.” Jisung said, and Hyunjin nodded. It looked like Jisung wanted to say something, but he didn’t open his mouth.

“Look, why are you just dragging this out?” Hyunjin asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Are you mad at me for pushing you? Because I apologized, well, started to-"

"No you dumb fuck!" Jisung screeched, suddenly. The cat jumped off his lap but he kept going. "I'm mad because you took away my fucking safe space you idiot! I'm mad because I spent so much time on kkamigamergirl611 because she was my fucking friend! Because unlike you- who bullies me every day and instigates fights with me for no reason, kkami gave a fuck about me. She told me about her dog every day and those moments were some of the most fun in my life! Because I had someone I could build with without judgement for liking a game like Minecraft!" Jisung was yelling now, and Hyunjin was silent.

"So no. I'm not trying to drag this out just because I fucking hate you Hyunjin. I'm mad. Mad that the one friend...one true friend who I've connected with and built up a relationship with since my parent’s divorce turned out to be you. Hwang fucking Hyunjin. Someone who grew up with my friends on the same street as me until you moved because you were more successful. Who’s perfect in every way.” Jisung said the words spitefully.

“I didn’t remember why we got off on the wrong foot or how, but I do now.” Hyunjin said, gulping and looking down, unsure of what to say, or if he should keep going.

“Your mom was...probably not wrapped that tight.” Hyunjin said, Jisung scoffing in response, tears falling freely at this point down his cheeks.

“Probably? She tried to throw me and my brother out because she thought we were going to kill her or something when I was 9.”

Hyunjin winced at that. “Yikes. At least my mom is just homophobic. And was convinced catholic summer school fixed me.” He said, before scrunching up his nose.

“I just meant to say that- well, I was compared to everyone. All the time. It’s so fucking weird. To be told that you’re worse than the rest of the pack and that you have to be better than them to be respected by them. It hurts. Especially when you’re told it so many times by people who you love.” He exhaled, calming himself down. Jisung could see he was trying hard not to cry. Hyunjin started to laugh, but Jisung figured it was more of a poor coping skill rather than genuine laughter.

“And you made me angry because you’d talk shit about how much better I was than you. I used to get confused because my mom told me it was what would get people to like me but you hated me. So I talked shit back. And then I like, kissed a boy at some point in there which made my mom go totally fucking ballistic, but anyways-” Jisung couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden sentence. Hyunjin’s timeline of things happening was definitely skewed a little, but Jisung could barely put a timeline together himself. His brain liked to not remember a lot of things that fucked him up as a kid.

“Oh, and at some point me being pretty was then added to the equation which is just...dumb as fuck right?” Hyunjin laughed more, and Jisung was starting to show concern. “Like?? How the fuck does someone bully you for being pretty? I’m not even that good looking.” The same cat that had jumped off of Jisung’s lap had jumped back on, and Hyunjin looked at the cat. “Man that cat is fucking adorable.” He murmured, sighing.

“The good looking comment is absolute bullshit you know you’re like the most beautiful man to grace this earth right?” Jisung asked, petting the cat. Hyunjin scoffed. “Don’t be all nice to me now just because we’re friends online-”

Jisung scoffed. “No seriously. I was really afraid to come meet you because I was afraid whoever I was going to meet would be gorgeous as fuck and then realize they could do better than me.” Jisung admitted, sighing. Hyunjin looked concerned. “Are you kidding me? I used to be so jealous of you.” He said. “You’re like...attractive but in a way that fits the norm.” He explained, sighing. Jisung didn’t say anything.

They sat in silence until Jisung’s phone rang.

“Yeah?” Jisung asked as he picked it up. It was his brother. He turned to see his car outside in the snow.

“Let’s go.” He said to Hyunjin, the other nodding and standing up. Jisung carefully put the cat on his lap down, waving to her. Oh he would definitely be back for that cat.

They got up and zipped their coats back up, Jisung forgetting for a moment that the scarf wrapped around his neck was Hyunjin’s, not his. The cold wind immediately bit at Jisung’s cheeks that were just barely above the scarf he had tried, and failed, to cover his face with. He felt like he was going to blow over. He blamed it partially on the fact that he was weak as fuck. Hyunjin seemed to have little problem with the wind, but who knew. Hyunjin opened the side door of the back of the car, letting Jisung get in first before following and closing the door.

“Jisung, why was your first thought process to go meet your friends when there was a snow warning out?” Younghyun, Jisung’s older brother was obviously very annoyed with Jisung’s choices. It made sense. “How did I know that it was gonna turn into a full on blizzard?” Jisung asked, gawking at the man in the driver’s seat. Hyunjin bowed his head. “Hello Mr. Han-”

“Oh I’m not a Han.” Younghyun said, distractedly pulling out and doing a u-turn on the narrow roads. Hyunjin looked to Jisung questioningly. “I mentioned mom changed the last name after he turned into an adult right?” Jisung asked, and Hyunjin shook his head. “Oh- well, our old last name- his last name is Kang. I wanna change mine back from Han to Kang when I turn into an adult, but who knows.” Jisung said, sighing. “Shit’s expensive.” He murmured.

“Ah.” Hyunjin pretended like he fully understood what the other two were saying.

“Hey, speaking of moms- I can barely drive in this weather and according to the report on the news it’s only gonna get worse. Do you want to stay the night?” Younghyun asked Hyunjin, not looking back. It took the younger to realize that the other was asking him.

“Huh..?” Hyunjin asked, tilting his head. He blinked a few times before registering what Jisung’s brother was asking. “Oh! Uhm…” He chewed his lip. He hadn’t really been allowed at anyone else’s house except for Felix’s or Seungmin’s, and that was after Hyunjin spent a good year convincing his mother he’s not gonna commit unholy acts with his childhood friends. She would definitely be against it, but it’s not like Hyunjin had much other choice.

“Yeah. I can call my mom at your guy’s house if that’s okay?” He asked, looking unsurely to Jisung, who seemed a little dazed to be honest. “Uh, yeah, that’s fine Hyunjin, sure.” He nodded, clearing his throat.

When they all got back, basically covered in snow from the two minutes it took to walk from the car to the front door, Younghyun decided showers for all of them would be a good idea, and sent the boys to Jisung’s room while He got Hyunjin an extra pair of clothes. The call with Hyunjin’s mom had been short. At first she freaked the fuck out, then realized she had no choice, then Younghyun calmed her down letting her know that Hyunjin would be safe in his hands (to which Hyunjin later joked that probably did nothing to reassure his mom).

Now, Hyunjin was barefoot in Jisung’s room, wet from the melting snow having rolled up his pants so they wouldn’t drag on the Han-Kang’s hardwood floor.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know anyone would be staying over.” Jisung said, throwing all the trash on his desk into the trash can. Hyunjin laughed. “What the hell are you talking about. Your room is clean. Super clean actually. If I had this much stuff in my room I would definitely struggle to keep it together this neat.” Hyunjin said, humming as he inspected Jisung’s bookshelf of horror manhwa, figurines, and at the bottom shelf, a couple of beat up novels and addons for his computer and other electronics.

“Oh my god, you have a DS? I’ve always wanted to try one of those!!” Hyunjin gasped, crouching down, hugging his knees to his chest.

“Really? You can play on mine for a bit if you want.” Jisung offered, watching Hyunjin explore his room from the safety of his dying desk chair, smiling. Hyunjin was like a little exploring puppy in the middle of a vast forest, except that forest was Jisung’s bedroom and the puppy was 5’10 and towering over any piece of furniture Jisung had minus the bookshelf.

There was a tiny knock at the door before Younghyun came in holding extra towels, a toothbrush, a set of his clothes, and a pair of pajamas as well. Hyunjin bowed his head as he took the items from Younghyun, Younghyun chuckling. “Man, why aren’t your other friends as respectful as Hyunjin?” He asked Jisung accusingly, and Jisung scoffed.

“They were polite and then you scarred them because once they accidentally saw you shirtless after you came out of the shower and you’re so awkward they just stopped trying.” Jisung said back, Hyunjin looked mildly concerned and also like he wanted to know the story of what happened. Younghyun tched lightly, looking at Jisung with a look of distaste on his face.

“This is exactly why dad says you’ll never grow again.” He said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh, his laughing was short, soft, and small. More like a giggle if anything, but Jisung isn’t about to gay panic for Hwang Hyunjin’s laugh.

Unless he is.

“Uhm...where’s the bathroom?” Hyunjin asked, and Jisung wordlessly pointed to the door in the corner, across from his bed. Hyunjin opened it and closed it behind him slowly, and Jisung could hear the click of a lock in place. As soon as he heard it he practically melted into his seat, sighing in...relief? Exhaustion? Jisung pulled out his phone and quickly texted his best homie, Changbin. Changbin wouldn’t do him dirty and tell Chan and Minho, would he?

pabbit: how are u telling me this and expecting me to not tell chan and minho that not only are you absolutely gay for your “worst enemy on this entire earth, no one else compares to how evil he is”

sungiesquirrel: hyung pls i beg

pabbit: what’s in me??

sungiesquirrel: ??? what

pabbit: fuck my brain stopped functioning

pabbit: *what’s in it for me?

sungiesquirrel: jesus christ when was the last time u slept??

pabbit: unimportant

sungie: ,,,the Easy live-action drama and OST on dvd and cd

pabbit: deal

sungiesquirrel: deal

pabbit: btw they’ll realize on tuesday when u and hyunjin come to school together holding hands and smooching anyways and if that doesn’t give it away, you two coming to school together at all will

pabbit: okay you already promised the dvd set so byeee!~

sungiesquirrel: wait FUCK

sungiesquirrel: CHANGBIN

sungiesquirrel: CHANGBINNIE

“Who’s that?” Hyunjin asked as he stepped out of the bathroom. Jisung looked up from his phone, smiling. “Changbin. Who...I now owe the dvd set of the live-action of Easy to, plus the OST soundtrack CD.” Jisung said, sounding pained. Hyunjin laughed.

“From the looks of it, he conned that one out of you.” Hyunjin said, sitting on Jisung’s bed as he dried his hair. Jisung was staring a little, yeah, but how the fuck does anyone make sweatpants and a hoodie look like a luxury outfit?

“He did.” Was Jisung’s only reply.

“Ohh…” Hyunjin whined. “Minho is gonna clown us for this so hard.” He complained, his face scrunched up lightly before turning into a pout. Jisung needs to protect Hwang Hyunjin at all costs oh god-

Then Jisung realised Hyunjin was right and groaned, sighing as he got up. “I can’t even insult you anymore and it’s been less than an hour. Is that bad?” He asked, and Hyunjin laughed. “No, not at all. We’ve been technically talking for months, you know?” He said, and Jisung nodded.

“I’m going to take my shower now.”

“Okay.”

Jisung’s shower was normal. You know, the regular existential crisis, the not being able to tell if you’re sobbing or if the showerhead’s spray is just directly hitting your cheeks, whispering that one rap song to himself that he can’t repeat a single word to anyone else because it’s super explicit, hitting his head gently against the tile as he remembered something humiliating he had done 6 years ago that he’s sure no one else would remember but was humiliating anyways-

You know, the usual. Somewhere in there he actually shampooed his hair as well and washed his body, but they were never the first task when he hopped into the shower.

Now however, he was out of the shower. His hair was as dry as you could make it with a towel, which, granted, wasn’t much for him because he stopped caring halfway through. He was dressed in his own sweatpants and hoodie, earrings off, and hoodie fully up and blocking out as much of his face as possible. His teeth were brushed and he was ready for bed.

Oh wait.

Shit.

Hyunjin is spending the night.

Jisung squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling. Could you tell he was anxious?

There was a small knock on the door.

“Jisung? Are you okay in there?” Hyunjin’s voice was soft.

“Yeah.” Jisung didn’t give himself anymore time to self marinate in his situation before opening the door.

“This is embarrassing but I just realized the only other people that have ever slept over is Chan and Changbin- and we’re, like, basically childhood friends so we just...shared the bed.” He admitted. Hyunjin was confused at first, but as soon as he understood, his eyes widened.

“Oh- uhm- I’m sure I can sleep on the floor or something-”

“Oh no no of course not I’d be the one to sleep on the floor if it comes to that- I’m sure we’ll figure something out you know?”

“Right- yeah-”

At some point, they’re on the bed, faces less than an inch away, both on their side. They’re not even under the blankets or sheets. Jisung is trying to steady his breathing because of how long he’s been making eye contact with the other for now.

“Your eyes are really pretty.” Hyunjin commented, breaking the silence.

“W...What?” Jisung asked, blinking. Oh great, he stuttered. He’s doing a great job not seeming ridiculous to Hyunjin right now.

“I said your eyes. They’re pretty.” Hyunjin repeated, chuckling a little at Jisung’s reaction.

Jisung’s brain short circuited, and Jisung tends to day very dumb things when his brain is short circuting. So of course, in a very Jisung fashion, he blurts out,

“So are your lips.”

There’s a silence between them and Jisung can feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Hyunjin scrunched his face up and laughed again, before kissing Jisung, Jisung’s eyes wide in surprise.

Imagine trying to say “Oh.” In response to someone kissing you, while they’re kissing you.

Yeah, Jisung got issues.

They parted, and Jisung looked to Hyunjin wide eyed for a few seconds, before closing his eyes and going in for a second kiss. Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh again, despite how much he had been laughing since coming to Jisung’s house. At some point, Hyunjin was caressing Jisung’s jaw with his hand and Jisung was holding the other’s hand, fingers intertwined.

Later, they’re both under the covers of the bed, Jisung’s head on Hyunjin’s chest, the two wrapped around each other like a couple of koalas. It’s the first time either of them has slept long and peacefully in years.

How does Jisung explain this to his friends? Changbin was right, they were holding hands with each other as they walked to school that morning, the two joking about an anime series they had binged together over the weekend. Right now? One of Hyunjin’s friends (Jeongin???) had just made a loud dolphin like screech after witnessing Jisung smile, deadass smile at something Hyunjin said.

“What the fuck Jeongin?” Hyunjin asked, shocked, He blinked a couple of times and raised an eyebrow.

“What the fuck Jeongin?” Jeongin repeated in disbelief. “What the fuck Hyunjin? I thought this was the guy you absolutely hated! Like, full on, you once told me if this was tokyo ghoul you’d be the dove and he’d be the rank b ghoul that’s shit at fighting.” Jeongin recounted, and Hyunjin laughed.

“We made up?” He lamely tried.

“OH MY GOD IS THAT HWANG HYUNJIN AND HAN JISUNG HOLDING HANDS?”

Jisung sighed as he turned to see Changbin excitedly dragging Chan and Minho to show them what he had just, well, yelled.

“Oh you’re kidding.” Chan said, his jaw falling slack.

“Oh, this is gold.” Minho’s eyes were wide as he started to laugh, causing a commotion in the middle of the hallways. “Oh my god wait you guys met on that stupid fucking minecraft server didn’t you?” Minho asked, pausing just to see Jisung and Hyunjin’s sheepish expressions before nursing out laughing again, slapping his thigh.

“I’m fucking crying oh my god.” Minho was, indeed, crying from laughing too hard. “Fucking kkamigamergirl611 was Hyunjin oh my god.” He said it like it was the funniest joke ever, and it took the others a minute to catch on. Then soon, the two were being clowned by their friends in the hallway, except for Seungmin, who had just gotten there, had no idea what was going on but somehow already figured out the two were dating before that morning, and was just trying to put his books in his locker.

Seriously Jeongin, please move, Seungmin needs to put his things in his locker.

Jisung took all the jokes and teasing in stride, just happy he could see his friends after the three long days that was that blizzardous hell.

...and Hyunjin?

Hyunjin was in love.

He was in love with the black eyed boy with unstyled blond dyed hair, effortlessly pulling off a messy bedhead look that Hyunjin knew was accurate to its name. Something only Han Jisung could make look as attractive as it did in Hyunjin’s eyes. He was in love with the turtleneck he had on under his unbuttoned school uniform shirt, untucked, and the gray slacks that were barely held up by a dying belt. He was in love with the white converse that Jisung had scribbled on with his friends over the years, paired with plain black socks that the school required.

Hyunjin was in love with Han Jisung.

Jisung was in love with Hwang Hyunjin too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest oneshot i have posted so far!! proud of myself bc towards the end I started working on completely different projects and I had to pull myself together and watched like 493850+ conspiracy theory vids before sobbing and playing IN生 repackage while finishing the last couple of scenes which, btw, im so sorry if they're cringe worthy, im pretty sure this is one of the only fics i have in here that ISN'T MCD, and even with that being said, I still write angst in the fics without the tag so,, have my first and probably only soft fic haha.
> 
> twitter is @danbaihe if u wanna chat or just follow me or whateva hahah....no...unless?
> 
> n e ways lemme know what thoughts r thunk!!!


End file.
